kyo and tohrus first date
by angle babby
Summary: this is about how it went all roung very very very very rong and PS this not be the best story ever because i just rote it because i was bord........ well if you read this thank you
1. Chapter 1

Oh, I love you too, tohru said with a tire in her eye

Kyo smiled

Then gave Tohru a big hug

But what they didn't now was that yuki was watching them the whole time.

After the picnic to the park Momiji felt much better then before

Thanks tohru for inviting me to come with you guys, he said with a big smile on his face.

And thank you too for letting me come along with you guys, Hatsuharu said with a grin

Anytime an next time you can bring Rin, tohru said with a cheerful voice.

Sounds like a plan, answered Hatsuharu.

Excuse Mrs. Honda why are you so red, do you have a fever, Yuki asked worriedly.

O.O no, no, I'm fine

Ok just making sure, yuki said with relief

I guess we can head home now, said Kyo

AT THE HOUSE

Kyo, tohru and Yuki were in the back yard putting clothes up to dry.

Mrs. Honda you go in side and take a brake, Yuki said

O.O no, I couldn't there's a lot of thing I have to do like dishes, dusting, but before she could finish she was interrupted.

I'll do it all for you, but you have to cook, Yuki said with a grin on his face.

O.O ok then, tohru said

After tohru left.

What the hell was that all about, yuki yelled

What the hell was what, Kyo asked

The kissing and the hugging

I just wanted to tell her what I felt about her so I can get it off my chest, Kyo said

**(Bunch) **

O.O what the hell was that for, Kyo said

**(Kick)**

Oh your going to get it now Kyo

**Stop **this fighting in hate it when you two fight why can't you two ever get along with each other if you two keep it up I won't talk to you two ever again….. you got that, Tohru screamed.

(They both sighed)

I hoped you liked it O.O  O.O


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I love you too, tohru said with a tire in her eye

Kyo smiled

Then gave Tohru a big hug

But what they didn't now was that yuki was watching them the whole time.

After the picnic to the park Momiji felt much better then before

Thanks tohru for inviting me to come with you guys, he said with a big smile on his face.

And thank you too for letting me come along with you guys, Hatsuharu said with a grin

Anytime an next time you can bring Rin, tohru said with a cheerful voice.

Sounds like a plan, answered Hatsuharu.

Excuse Mrs. Honda why are you so red, do you have a fever, Yuki asked worriedly.

O.O no, no, I'm fine

Ok just making sure, yuki said with relief

I guess we can head home now, said Kyo

AT THE HOUSE

Kyo, tohru and Yuki were in the back yard putting clothes up to dry.

Mrs. Honda you go in side and take a brake, Yuki said

O.O no, I couldn't there's a lot of thing I have to do like dishes, dusting, but before she could finish she was interrupted.

I'll do it all for you, but you have to cook, Yuki said with a grin on his face.

O.O ok then, tohru said

After tohru left.

What the hell was that all about, yuki yelled

What the hell was what, Kyo asked

The kissing and the hugging

I just wanted to tell her what I felt about her so I can get it off my chest, Kyo said

**(Bunch) **

O.O what the hell was that for, Kyo said

**(Kick)**

Oh your going to get it now Kyo

**Stop **this fighting in hate it when you two fight why can't you two ever get along with each other if you two keep it up I won't talk to you two ever again….. you got that, Tohru screamed.

(They both sighed)

I hoped you liked it O.O  O.O


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. What did we do?

The next day after Kyo and Yuki's fight they started up again about what happened yesterday and whose fault it was.

This is all your fault all you can do is make her cry, Yuki had shouted

Why is it all ways my fault, Kyo yelled back?

I just said why stupid cat

Dumb rat

I hate you and I always had

I feel the same about you, you're just a damn rat who gets the girls and you're no prince you're just a damn rat!!!!!

**Bam** you want to here some thing I want to be you

Kyo looked at his really surprised

You herd me, I'd always wanted to be you, Yuki yelled in Kyo's face (sob sob)

Why, kyo had asked

You don't now, why

**(Bam crash) **

It's because the way you make her smile and the way you make her feel, (sob sob) when ever she get close to you she always has a smile, yelled Yuki

But when she's around me she has a smile to... but not the one she gives you, Yuki yelled

You now what, your just a waste of time, Yuki said

Then Yuki drops Kyo then walks away

No you're a waste of my time, Kyo said to him self

Than ran tords Yuki ready to hit him.

**Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tohru got in front of Yuki stopping Kyo punch from reaching Yuki.

Cabmam

Tohru stopped Kyo then punch Kyo in the face; giving him a nose bleed and making him go throw the wall.

What the hell was that for, Kyo Said?

That was for not listening too what I had said, said tohru

That was a good punch, yuki said with a grin on his face….. She is better than me, he said in his head.

An as for you cabmam, that was for hitting and tossing Kyo and I hope you two won't do it again cause there's more were that came from, tohru said walking away.

O.O YES MAM, they both said.


End file.
